


Say Anything

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Maybe one where the reader is hurt about Owen flirting with Claire because she likes him and she thinks he’s never going to like her back so she starts ignoring him to get over her feelings and he notices and does everything to get her attention and obviously they get together in the end! :) and just fluff, like him touching her a lot, brushing her shoulder/back etc! Love your imagines! They’re really great!
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Say Anything

In reality, it shouldn’t have hurt you as much as it did. It wasn’t as if it were the first time, you knew how he was and you should have expected it but just that it was her. Of every woman on the island it had to be the one woman you could never stand up against. She was smart, beautiful, determined, ambitious, strong, you could go on for days about all the things she had that were so much better than anything you could ever hope to be.  
As if it wasn’t enough that Claire Dearing had everything else, now she had Owen too. So maybe he had just been flirting with her, but it was only a matter of time before his flirting became something more, hell they’d already gone on a date once even if it had been a while ago. Either way, in the long run there was no comparison. What little hope you’d carried that Owen would return your feelings was blown to pieces and there was only one thing for you to do.  
The way you figured, if you just ignored him completely you would get over him. It was that simple, if you didn’t pay any attention to him you wouldn’t remember how it made your heart flip to see him smile at something Blue had done. You wouldn’t be there when he came to hide out from whatever boss he’d managed to irritate that time or when he stayed up too late the night before and spent his lunch asleep with your lap as his pillow.  
The thought of just cutting him out of your life and ignoring him made your heart ache worse than anything, the pain twisted in your chest traveling to the tips of your fingers in a way you couldn’t quite describe. It hurt, but you had to do it if you were every going to get over this silly unrequited love nonsense. It wasn’t as if Owen would really notice, he’d just find someone else easier than you’d make yourself forget him.  
Your first attempt failed miserably. You had a pre-arranged ‘friend night’ with Owen that you fully intended to pretend didn’t exist. A few minutes past when you were supposed to meet and you thought you were doing well, you felt stressed and guilty at just not showing up but you were going to make this work. Typically you were early, but if you were a bit past when you’d usually be there Owen didn’t bother texting you or calling in case you were driving or whatever. Half an hour past your scheduled meet time he finally called, you let it go to voicemail and tried to force yourself not to listen to it, which was your first failure of the night.  
Hey (Nickname), His amusement was edged with just a little concern, you weren’t ever late and you always called if something came up. What did you forget we’re supposed to meet tonight? Call me back. You came close to doing just that, locked in a staring contest with your phone for lord only knows how long when he tried calling again. Before it could go to voicemail again you declined the call and had to force yourself out of the room. After another call and two voicemails you shut the phone off completely, you could feel how close you were to breaking down and calling him with some awful excuse as to why you hadn’t been answering, it was bad enough trying not to listen to the voicemails.  
Your second failure was answering the door. Even after he’d tried calling you three times, had the call cut to voicemail in the middle of the second and then everything after the third went right to voicemail, Owen didn’t give up. Quite the opposite in fact, he was so used to you being early and always returning his calls that your little display sent him in to a panic worrying if something had happened to you. When his calls started going right to voicemail he decided that he needed to at least make sure that you were okay. Maybe you just weren’t feeling well. He would stop by, use the spare key you’d given him and make sure that you were okay. You’d forgotten he had a key until you heard him at the door.  
“Y/N?” He was worried, you could hear it much more clearly in his voice now than you had in the first voicemail. Just one twist of your wrist and you could make him stop worrying, put his mind at ease and make him feel better. But the whole point of this was to make you feel better, you couldn’t just give in because you worried him. You tried to justify opening the door to yourself by reminding yourself that Owen had the spare key and he’d just have opened the door himself to find you standing there. You sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to come up with an excuse as to why you had not only ignored his calls and shut off your phone, but been standing at the door while he was knocking.  
Gut reaction made the decision for you when you heard Owen give up on knocking and calling for you through the door. Before he could find his key you had the door open, trying to avoid looking like you knew full well he’d been trying to get old of you. You hadn’t counted on him showing up and immediately started thinking of any excuse you could.  
The moment the door opened, Owen felt the relief wash over his face. You were safe at home and not dying or dead in a ditch somewhere. But if you were home and not unconscious somewhere, then why in the hell had you not been answering his calls? He’d been half out of his mind worrying something had happened to you and there you were standing there like it was nothing.  
“What the hell Y/N?! You’ve had me worried sick, where’s your phone?” Your third failure was letting yourself feel so miserably guilty for worrying him, and then lying through your teeth on top of it all.  
“My phone died, I heard it ringing in the other room and when it started ringing the second time I dropped the damn thing and then it went and died on me.”  
“I tried calling you three times! Are you okay?”  
“I must not have heard the third one, but I’m fine.”  
“Did you forget it was supposed to be our night out?” Of course he couldn’t have just been so overcome with worry that he forgot why he’d been trying to call you in the first place.  
“I am so sorry.” That was probably the least convincing lie you’d ever told. That he didn’t outright call you on the utter bullshit was amazing.  
Owen did see through the bullshit, but if you weren’t going to be straight with him for whatever reason, he wasn’t going to push it. The week before you’d been thrilled at having another night out with him, he didn’t buy that you suddenly forgot all about it or that you had miraculously missed three calls from him and then your phone died. It wasn’t like you at all, he just hoped you’d come around and talk to him about whatever was going on with you.  
“Well, I wondered if that might be the case and I remembered how excited you were about it when we first made the plans. So, it’s a little late to go back out but we’ve still got plenty of time for a movie. Or if you’re busy or tired or whatever I can just go home. I’ll leave it up to you.”  
He was giving you the perfect out, just say you were tired and it would be just partly a loss for the night. Except for it reminding you that if Owen thought something might be wrong he immediately came running which was more of a setback than anything else would’ve been.  
“No, I mean I’m a little tired but we can still do a movie.” Complete and total failure. Despite all the best intentions to quit him cold turkey here you were already throwing that out the window.  
“Hey, come on, don’t cry. What’s wrong?” As his arms wrapped around you and he kissed the top of your head, you realized that you had in fact started crying. Unfortunately for Owen, the realization that you’d started crying only made it worse.  
“I don’t know,” You sobbed in to his chest. You’d been fine a few minutes ago. You couldn’t bring yourself to argue when he kicked off his shoes and locked the door behind him any more than you could when he lifted you up in to his arms and carried you off to bed. You didn’t want to ignore him, you just wanted to lie there with your head on his chest and his hand rubbing your back.  
Waking up the next morning steeled your resolve to try harder. Owen was already gone, a note left on your bedside table telling you what you already knew, that he had to get home and change before he went to work. You were alone with your thoughts and the reminder of just how wonderful a friend Owen was to you. But he was just that, a friend. A friend that would be able to be there even if he wanted to once there was a girlfriend involved. Claire would certainly never stand for her boyfriend taking so much time to spend with his female friend, having movie nights where they curled up on the couch together. You needed to cut him out and get over him before he cut you out first.  
When you got the message midday from Owen saying that he hoped you were feeling better, you didn’t reply. It was a small victory, you didn’t always respond to messages if you didn’t absolutely need to but that reputation for not always responding meant that Owen didn’t send any more messages that you needed to fight yourself over. The added benefit of helping out at various paddocks was that you didn’t even end up seeing Owen for the rest of the week.  
The real test was when you finally ended up back at the raptor paddock. You went about your duties as usual and managed to confuse everyone there by acting as if you didn’t even know Owen was there. If he reached for you, you would discretely move out of his reach, if he said something you pretended not to hear. He managed to corner you later in the afternoon, taking his opportunity when everyone else went off to eat their lunch. You hadn’t heard him coming up and nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt his hand on your shoulder.  
“Y/N?” He couldn’t understand what was going on with you this week. Ever since the night he’d had to show up at your house and the first thing you’d done was outright lie to him he’d been worried. It wasn’t uncommon that you wouldn’t see each other much during the week, but you’d usually send him pictures of whatever you were doing or ask him how it was going with the girls. He hadn’t heard a word from you, and now that you were right in front of him you were treating him like he didn’t exist! He didn’t know if he’d done something to upset you or if someone else had and you knew he’d be upset if he found out about it.  
At this point he didn’t exactly care what the reason was. Something was obviously wrong and he wanted to find out what so he could fix it and get you back. He hadn’t seen you smile once today, that alone screamed to him that something was wrong. You couldn’t possibly ignore him forever could you? He respected that maybe it was something you just needed to work through yourself, but how was he supposed to know if that was the case or that you actually needed him to be there for you if you weren’t giving him any clues.  
“Come on, give me something here,” He begged softly, dropping his head to your shoulder. “Please? If I did something, if you need me to just let you work it out by yourself would you please just say that? If that’s what you need I can give you space but I can’t take you cutting me out like this.” He was getting dangerously close to breaking your resolve. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this, he was supposed to accept it and move on. His arms tightened around you as he lifted his head to whisper in your ear as if he’d read your mind. “I’m not going anywhere. Even if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, even if you won’t talk to me at all. When you’re ready to let me back in, I’m here.” Owen kissed the side of your head and released you before walking away.  
It hurt too much to watch him walk away looking so defeated. The ache in your chest came back stronger than ever and you had to force yourself to go back to work instead of running after Owen. The more you stuck to your plan the sooner you’d be over him. A voice in the back of your mind asked if your stupid plan was worth what it would cost you if you succeeded. Was trying to get over him really worth it? Were you really okay with losing him completely? The thoughts plagued you as you finally left the paddock for the day, not nearly as happy and relieved to be away from it as you wanted to be.  
Owen was having no easier time coping than you were. Part of him felt like he should have pushed a little harder with you instead of backing off when you didn’t respond. He should have called you on the lies after he showed up at your place, he should have pushed the issue when you started ignoring him and found out exactly what the hell was going on that you were just completely shutting him out. No theory he could come up with explained why you were doing this, he even considered that maybe you’d been seeing someone and they didn’t like how close the two of you were.  
The two of you had been through that before but you never shut him out. Owen couldn’t even remember the idiot’s name, just that he had the idea in his head that something wasn’t entirely platonic between you and Owen. It wasn’t entirely unfounded either, but Owen was always more than careful not to step on any of your relationships. It wasn’t his place and he wasn’t going to interfere with someone you were dating just because he wanted you. You on the other hand, told the guy to go to hell when he started insisting you spend less time with Owen, as far as you were concern any man that couldn’t handle your friendship wasn’t good enough to be with you.  
At the time Owen had acted like he felt bad for being the reason for the breakup, but he was happy about it. He hadn’t really liked the guy in the first place and he didn’t think anyone had the right to demand the two of you stop being friends. Three more failed relationships on your side and he still hadn’t stepped up and told you that he wanted more. He just stood by as the steadfast friend, always there to cheer you up, always there to curl up with when you were lonely and always too much of a chicken to tell you that he wanted to be your boyfriend too. He’d been so damn close to saying it and now all of this.  
“I don’t know what to tell you Owen, she doesn’t talk to me about what’s going on with her. Even if she did I don’t think she’d tell me if it were a problem with you.” Barry was being far less helpful than Owen hoped. Why he thought his friend could provide some magical insight, answers and a solution was beyond him. “You’ve known her longest, so what would make her cut out the only person she confides in?”  
“She wouldn’t.” Barry looked about ready to throw Owen off the catwalk and in to the paddock below.  
“And yet here we are.” Valid point, yes Owen wouldn’t have thought that you’d up and shut him out but you very clearly had or he wouldn’t be having this conversation with Barry in the first place. “So, what you need to figure out is why. I don’t know her nearly well enough to answer that question, but everyone here can see that something isn’t right. You let her go too far and she might not come back at all.”  
“So you’re saying I should go after her?”  
“I’m saying you need to think long and hard about why she won’t tell you what’s wrong. You go after her right now and you’ll get just what you got before. While you’re at it you might want to consider the when too.” With that Barry disappeared from the catwalks, leaving Owen to contemplate what his friend had said. The first thing that became clear to him was that he couldn’t just let you ignore him and act like it was nothing. He couldn’t force you to speak to him or acknowledge him but he could keep reminding you that he was still there.  
The next week the two of you saw each other more often, one of the weeks where you spent more time at the raptor paddock than the others. Owen continued to greet you any day that you were there, as if you hadn’t been ignoring him at all. He intentionally brushed against you when he was near, whispered compliments as he’d walk past. When you would leave he would walk you to the jeep, remind you to drive safe and watch after you until you were out of sight. You were glad when that week was over, every time you felt his hand ghost over the small of your back or his body brush against yours it drove you to the brink of abandoning your quest. You’d counted on Owen not even noticing that you were ignoring him not that he’d notice the closed door and stand outside day in and day out knocking and calling your name.  
Week three of your attempts to ignore and get over Owen brought no more reprieve than the first two. Even though you weren’t going to be out at the raptor paddock at all that week you still couldn’t escape him. He’d shown up on the weekend, let himself in and just laid on your couch talking to you. If you left the room he’d speak loud enough that he knew you could hear. When the work week hit, you’d wake up to a different message each morning. It was never just a text, he always left a voicemail so you’d hear his voice wishing you good morning and good luck with wherever you were that day. You listened to the first message and ignored the rest, but the text he thought through enough to send along with them always flashed across your screen as a reminder. By Friday your resolve was weak enough that by the end of a particularly rough day that left you wanting nothing more than to call Owen and ask him to come over, you curled up on the couch and listened to all the messages just to hear his voice.  
Hey (Nickname), since you aren’t coming to see me this week I thought I’d say good morning anyway. Be careful this week, not everyone has girls as well behaved as mine are. Take care of yourself, and throw out those leftovers. I don’t think they’re safe to eat anymore. You’d already listened to Monday’s message, even remembered to throw out the old leftovers before you forgot and ate them.  
Morning Beautiful! If the girls are behaving later I’ll have to send you a video, they were full of it yesterday. You’d have gotten a kick out of it. Anyway, remember that Tuesday is spaghetti night and I got the new season of your show in you want to come over and start watching it. You had watched the video he did end up sending later that day. It wasn’t as amusing as it would have been if you’d seen it in person but the girls never failed to bring a smile to your face.  
Happy Hump Day! If I had to guess you’ve probably stopped listening to my messages by now, but you know that they’re there. Hope your week is going good, if not just watch the girls again, they always cheer you up. Hope you didn’t sleep in as much as I did. The girls say hey too, they’ll be glad to see you next week. You could hear them in the background, he must’ve been pretty late based on the time of the message and the fact that he was at the paddock. The others had sounded like he must’ve been at home.

I miss talking to you, I miss hearing your voice every day and I miss the messages of you doing stupid things around animals that could eat you whole. I just wish you’d talk to me, call me back and tell me that you’re okay but you won’t. I’m not giving up on you, not now not ever. I don’t know if you expected me to just give up when you wouldn’t answer my calls or the first day you stopped talking to me but if you did I think you’re crazy. All the time I’ve known you, everything we’ve been through together, there’s no way in hell I could just walk away from that. I just…would you please call me? Please. Whatever’s wrong we can talk about it, figure it out. He sounded absolutely desperate to hear anything from you. Like you could’ve just called and hung up and he’d have been over the moon that you at least responded to him in some way.  
So I might’ve gotten a little off task yesterday. I’m still pretty sure you haven’t even been listening to these but I just wanted them to be so you’d know that I’m still here. So that even if you don’t ever listen to them you’d know that I’m still thinking about you every day. But I’ve got more up my sleeve than leaving you messages every day. You almost didn’t want to know what he could possibly have planned that would shake your resolve as much as listening to the messages had. You noticed that there were still three unheard messages and realized that they were from the first night. Well, it wasn’t as if they could do any harm now.  
Okay, so I don’t know what just happened that your phone cut to voicemail half way through ringing but look. Please just call me back so I know what’s going on. Seriously, you’re honestly starting to worry me. It was a short message, more worried than you remember him being in the first message that he’d left.  
Y/N, this really isn’t funny. I don’t know if something is going on but we were supposed to meet an hour ago and it isn’t like you to not return my calls. Would you please just call me back so I know you’re okay and we can figure it out from there. Call me back, I really need to talk to you! That was the same level of concern you’d heard in his voice when he’d shown up at your door, or at least close to it. It made you feel guiltier about that night than you had. It also made you wonder what he’d meant to talk to you about, there hadn’t been much talking after he showed up. That left the last message you hadn’t heard, which must’ve been left after you’d shut the phone off.  
Do you have any idea how fucking terrified you have me right now! It was bad enough when you weren’t answering the damn phone now it’s going right to voicemail! I’m coming out there and I swear you better be home, what the hell I’ll do if you aren’t I’ve got no damn idea but you better be there. Jesus Christ…I just need you to be okay. I’ll be there soon. You heard his bike start right before the message clicked off. To hell with concern, you couldn’t name a time in the time you’d known him that Owen had ever sounded that fearful. You weren’t sure you’d ever heard him even a little scared.  
You had done that to him, you and your stupid little game of trying to ignore him like it would ever make how you felt go away. Instead all you’d been doing was worrying him and hurting him and scaring the hell out of him. Instead of dealing with your feelings like an adult, instead of getting over the fact that seeing Owen flirt with Claire had hurt you, you acted like a jilted teenager and turned around and hurt him right back. You’d seen it on his face the first day at the paddock, the wounded look in his eyes every time you moved away from him. Even when you were hurting him and worrying him he made every effort to try and make you feel better.  
It didn’t matter to Owen that you wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t tell him what was bothering you. He cared enough to keep trying, to keep working on you so that you at least knew that someone was there trying to look out for you. It was exceedingly obvious how stupid you’d been to ever believe that Owen would just forget about you and move on. He couldn’t do that anymore than you could forget everything about him that made your heart race. If you had half a brain you’d call Owen immediately and apologize, but how do you apologize to someone and explain to them that you were ignoring them because you thought that it would help you get over them. Because in what world would he ever have feelings for you too.  
If you had half a brain you wouldn’t have set the phone down and fallen asleep instead, and you would’ve saved yourself half a heart attack. When you woke up it was dark out, the only light in the room was the LED on your phone reminding you that apparently you had a new message. What caught your attention more was that you were certain you’d locked the door when you got home, and definitely fell asleep alone. So why could you see the outline of someone looming over you? You couldn’t stop your heart from racing as the figure reached next to you. Suddenly the lamp you’d forgotten was there flipped on, effectively blinding you, and you shielded your eyes instinctively.  
“Hey there sleeping beauty, I was just about to wake you up.” When you looked at him you weren’t sure what showed more, how scared he had you or how pissed you suddenly were. If he paid any mind to either he didn’t say, just leaned forward and kissed your cheek. “Made you dinner, your favorite.” Were you in the twilight zone right now? He shows up at your house, lets himself in, makes dinner and then stands over you like he’s about to kill you?! The hell with apologizing, you were going to murder him, beat that smile right off his face! That stupid heart melting smile. Damn him.  
You could smell the aforementioned dinner, it was already making your mouth water. You couldn’t remember the last time you actually cooked a meal. Usually Owen brought you over food and you ate together or you teamed up and made dinner or something but you hadn’t cooked anything in at least the last three weeks. You were reasonably sure he knew that, knew you’d been living off anything that could be thrown in the microwave, eaten as is or picked up on your way back from work.  
“Oh, and sorry I scared you, didn’t think you’d wake up right then,” You heard him laugh as he disappeared into the kitchen. You nearly followed him, pausing when your phone caught your eye again. You knew who the message was bound to be from, but decided to listen anyway.  
So remember how I said earlier I’ve still got some things up my sleeve. Let’s just say you’ll find out what really soon. That was practically a waste of time to listen to, like he was leaving it just for the sake of leaving it and because he knew you wouldn’t have listened to it before he was already there.You know you shouldn’t fall asleep on the couch, you’ll wake up all sore and agitated…you look sad. How long had you even been asleep that he had time to make you dinner and watch you sleep?  
“So, you can keep trying to ignore me if you want, but you should at least eat. Pretend it appeared by magic if you want to, if that makes you feel better or whatever. But I know you’ve been eating like crap so either you can come in here and eat, or I’ll come in there and feed you myself.” He absolutely would if you made him. He knew you’d listened to all the messages he’d left just by the way your phone flashing that you had messages to listen to. He also noticed that you weren’t bothering to avoid acknowledging that he was in the room anymore. Owen could feel just how close he was to breaking away what was left of your resistance.  
Just as much as Owen knew how close you were to giving up, you were just as aware. You knew the second you sat down to eat with him it was done. There wasn’t enough left for you to sit alone in a room with him and pretend that he wasn’t there, not enough distractions, not enough resistance, not enough left of you willing enough to keep hurting him. In reality, there wasn’t even enough left to make it to the table. You gave up the moment you got up from the couch and looked at him. He looked like he expected you to run off and lock yourself in your room just for the sake of avoiding him some more.  
That was about what Owen was expecting you to do, lock yourself in your bedroom and hope that he’d give up and leave. He planned for it actually, he knew even if you did you wouldn’t be able to stay locked up long. He wasn’t expecting you to give up so easily, that you’d actually come over to him. He hadn’t even realized how much he missed your hugs until then. He didn’t have the words to describe how good it felt to be able to wrap his arms around you again and have you doing the same. The world was right again, he had you right back where he needed you to be.  
“You know we need to talk,” He muttered against your neck. “But that can wait until after dinner.” He didn’t need you to tell him what all of this was about, he’d thought about it long enough to realize when you started acting off and what had to be the reason why. But he needed to get the two of you right again and he needed you to know that Claire was never who he had the interest in. He couldn’t take back the last three weeks, and neither could you, but he could at least tell you what he should’ve told you a long time ago.  
“Dinner sounds good,” You replied, reluctantly pulling away from him. You’d just as soon have stayed like that but you didn’t want the food to go to waste while you were indulging in the never ending comfort of any hug from Owen, let alone one that reassured you that you hadn’t managed to make him hate you. His eyes lit up when you spoke to him and he refused to let you leave his side even while you ate. He kept you pulled right next to him, leaving only enough space that you could both eat.  
“So you know something really funny about Claire.” You could have sunk in to the floor at that moment, as much as your body tensed up you were sure that Owen had noticed it too. “The quickest way to for me to irritate the hell out of her, really get her pissed off. Never fails to get her to leave me alone for a least a few months.”  
“Are you going somewhere with this or were you just that possessed with the sudden desire to go on about someone I can’t stand.” The feeling of his hand on your back was making your chest ache all of a sudden.  
“Glad you asked, you impatient thing. The quickest way to get our beloved Miss Dearing to go away and avoid me like the plague, and by default avoid you on account of us being so close, is flirt with her. Anything will do, tell her that her shoulder pads look sexy, or that the rage red on her face really makes her hair stand out. Anything. And poof, no more cancelled plans because she just absolutely needs you to do this one job. Guaranteed night that we could spend together, should’ve been at least. I didn’t really expect you to get so upset about it that you’d avoid me too.”  
He paused to give you a moment, hoping that it would help you realize what he was trying to say. He’d taken Barry’s advice and spend your absence thinking about what had to be the cause of your behavior and realized that you hadn’t started avoiding him until after he’d been flirting with Claire. It was his own mistake, he didn’t consider that regardless of the result maybe you wouldn’t like that he’d been flirting with her at all. He just figured it was a sure fire way to guarantee the two of you actually had some time to spend together where Claire wouldn’t conveniently have someone call you to insist that you take care of something. He could have a night to sit down with you, have some fun and hopefully end the night on an elevated relationship status with you. He could be wrong, but it was the only thing that he’d come up with as a cause.  
“And that’s my bad. It was just getting frustrating that every time we made plans you suddenly got called away. I just wanted one night where it could just be us and even when you didn’t show up and you weren’t answering your calls I figured I could still make it work. Then you started crying and you stopped talking to me and I was just there being an idiot because it took me three damn weeks to realize that it should’ve been obvious I hurt your feelings and I’m sorry. I knew how you felt about Claire and I didn’t think twice about pulling that shit in front of you and I deserved you ignoring me the last three weeks.”  
As you listened you realized that Owen didn’t fully understand why you were hurt by him flirting with Claire. Yes, it had been in part because you really just didn’t like her and he seemed to understand that just fine. But the fact that you reacted like you had was more because of how you felt about himand that you didn’t take the time to react rationally than it had been because you hated Claire.  
“You didn’t deserve me ignoring you for three weeks. I should’ve acted like a grown woman and talked to you about it instead of thinking I could solve all my problems by just ignoring you until I was just over you and poof no more hurt feelings. But you were right, I was crazy to think that if I ignored you that you’d just give up on me and go away. I don’t really know what I was thinking, just that I hated how seeing you flirt with her made me feel and I didn’t ever want to feel like that again. Instead of making myself feel better all I did was turn around, lie to you and hurt you in return. Even when you kept giving me chances to just talk to you about it all I did was keep making it worse.”  
“I do wish you would’ve said something. I didn’t know if I did something or if it was someone else and you just didn’t want me to find out. I just knew that something was wrong and you wouldn’t tell me what.” Over you. That was what you’d just said and Owen could’ve hit himself for being so stupid. He’d thought you reacted a little strongly for a friend upset that her friend was flirting with someone she didn’t like. You don’t try to get over a friend, you try to get over someone you have feelings for. “Kind of put a damper on trying to ask you out that’s for damn sure.” You considered it a small blessing that Owen still had his arm around you otherwise you would’ve been lain out on the floor. Instead, Owen had found it more suitable to pull you on to his lap for safe keeping.  
It wasn’t often that anyone managed to render you utterly speechless. Yet there you were sitting on Owen’s lap probably looking quite akin to a fish. You kept waiting to hear him laughing that you’d nearly fallen out of your set but he was unusually quiet. The quiet was unsettling, almost a small taste of what Owen must’ve felt like when you weren’t speaking to him. It gave more time than you needed to let his response sink in though it didn’t quite fully register. You hid your disappointment when Owen set you back down on your seat and started cleaning up the dinner dishes. Any doubt you could’ve had about what capacity Owen meant to ask you out in washed away. He wouldn’t clam up like that if he meant a friend date, just like you wouldn’t have freaked about Claire if you only wanted him as a friend.  
“You couldn’t just ask like a normal person? I mean who needs a special night out to ask someone on a date?” You tried to joke, wishing at the moment you could be as humorous as he could.  
“Because you’re special.” He shrugged  
“You are a hopeless sap Owen Grady and you’re going to make me start crying again!”  
“Don’t you dare! Last time you started crying you didn’t speak to me for three weeks!”  
“It’s your own fault idiot! I didn’t need you to plan some night out for us just so you could ask me on a date! I didn’t need you to flirt with Claire to get her to stop bothering me either! I just needed to know that you wanted me too because I was so far past hoping that you could ever care about me like that. I ought to ignore you another three weeks for you being so damn stupid.”  
“Don’t even try it,” He threatened, grinning at you as he stalked towards you. You responded by fake glaring at him and stomping out of the room. “What did I just say?” He laughed in your ear, pinning you between him and the wall, stroking the side of your face.  
“Kiss me.” You whispered, looking up at him and trembling as his arm slipped around you. Cupping the back of your head, Owen pulled you closer as your lips met. His hand slid in to your hair and his lips left yours for a moment.  
“Is that a yes?” He laughed softly, resting his forehead against yours.  
“Would be if you’d have asked me a question,” You teased, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips back against yours. As he pulled you tightly against him you could feeling him laughing.  
“I’ll leave you a message,” He threw in, breaking only long enough to say it before kissing you again. Maybe the silent treatment had worked out better than you intended. At least now you knew that you couldn’t get rid of him even if you ever really wanted to.


End file.
